Hallway Meetings
by laaureenxoxo
Summary: Based on the promo for Journey and what I would like to happen. One-shot


**Author's Note - Hey guys, I'm Lauren and this is my very first fanfic every so be nice:) I love Wemma together, so I wrote this! Also have you guys heard the new glee songs from Journey and I'm not talking about the 30 second previews, I'm talking about the full versions. I won't give anything away - that would be mean, but I will say that they are soon to become my top 6 most played songs on my iPod because they are that good. Anyways I hope you enjoy my story and please review(:**

Will's POV

Just as I was walking down the empty halls of McKinley High, I saw her, she was standing right where she was when I kissed her for the very first time. She looked up at me and as soon as she saw it was me she muttered something,  
something my mind blocked out because I knew she still wasn't over my whore-ish behaviour, and to be honest, I don't blame her.  
I turned to walk towards her, and just as I reached her, she realized I was going to talk to her and started to walk away, I grabbed her lightly by the arm.

"Hey" I whispered not sure weather she would reply "Umm... Hi Will." I could see it hurt her to say my name, because at that moment she lost the sparkle in her eyes that had been there before I saw her.

"Listen..." she began to say. "I have something to tell you" I nodded my head as to say carry on, she continued "I have started seeing someone else"

My heart sunk in that moment, she had really moved on from me, even though I was kinda happy for her, I was also really dissapointed.

"Who? Do I know him?" I silently muttered, but I knew she still could hear me.

"No, you umm.. you don't know him." My mouth formed a small O shape. "He's my dentist, Bob. He's so good to me and he puts up with my germ problem..." Before she could continue I butted in, which was the wrong thing to do at this moment in time.

"So do I, Emma I like, no I LOVE the way you wipe your grapes before you eat them and I love that you clean all the time."

"Will, I have moved on and you need to accept it." She almost shouted as she was on the verge of tears.

"Well don't just think that I'm going to give up, because Emma Pilsbury you will never get rid of me." As I said that I pulled her lips to mine and just for a split second she kissed me back before pushing me away.

"WILL SCHUESTER! What the hell do you think your doing?" she screamed.  
"I'm sorry, it's just I don't think that I can live without you Emma, I'm in love with you and only now I have admitted it to myself." I rushed all that out and it came to a surprise to both me and Emma.

"Well, you should of admitted that a bit earlier Will, now if you will excuse me I have to go.  
I grabbed her arm once again but I bit harder this time, she spun around "Listen Will, I know you love me and all but sometimes the best things are worth fighting for!" She was in tears now, so I pulled her in for hug and she just broke down infront of me. I kissed the top of her head and let my chin rest on her lucious red locks.  
"I'm going to fight for you Emma, I was here before your dentist." She let out a soft chuckle and I couldn't help but smile, just as I did that she said the words I have been longing for her to say for a while now,

"I love you Will, I'm ready to forgive you and try again with this relationship."

"Really? Because I know what I did to you is unforgiveable and I reget doing it, but I can't change time." I was on the verge of tears as I said this.

"Yes Will, I'm ready to forgive you for what you did, I mean I over-reacted, we weren't really dating when you kissed Shelby and we weren't dating at all when April Rhodes stayed the night." She smiled and looked up at me.

I cupped her face with my hands and wiped the tears away from her eyes, but then something stopped me.

"But wait, what about your new 'love' Bob?"

"Umm.. Yeah about that"

I suddenly felt betrayed, "There is no Bob is there?" I questioned

I could feel Emma tense I as said this

"Will, how dare you, of course Bob is real, but things weren't really working out between us and I was just on my way to break things off with him"

"Don't be offended right now, but I'm glad that you were going to break up with him." I interwinded her hand with mine and we started to walk off together.

"I knew you would." She laughed out loud, the laugh I hadn't heard in so long and now I had her all to myself.

I was proud to say that I had finally found myself, and this new Will Schuester wanted a Miss Emma Pilsbury for all eternity.


End file.
